De toute mon âme
by SahraCharmy
Summary: Elle l'avait regardé avec tout ce qu'elle était, avec toute son âme. Avec Amour. Avec Peine. Avec Admiration. Avec Désolation. Avec Espoir et Désespoir Leur amour était aveugle, passionné, rempli d'espoir vain. Leur amour était destructeur, mais ils ne disaient rien. Pour elle la vie s'était arrêté. Mais pour le monde, la vie avait déjà reprit son cours.
1. Prologue

**Aloha cher lecteur, Bienvenue dans mon aaaantre.**

C'est la première fiction que je poste ici, alors je suis un peu... intimidée ? Il y a de quoi je vous assure, j'ai lu tellement d'auteur extrêmement talentueux ici, que j'ai presque "honte" de poster ici xD

M'enfin, j'ai envie de vous faire partager cet OS que j'ai écris, alors siyouplé soyez indulgent haha. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse lire le prologue :)

Une dernière chose, comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je poste ici, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

**PROLOGUE**

_Il se tenait là, fier dans ses derniers instants._

_Ses doux cheveux blonds dansant au grès du vent, les pans de sa cape volant autour de lui. __Ses yeux reflétaient le ciel orageux. D'un gris tirant vers le bleu, d'un bleu tirant vers le gris._

_Son expression était impassible, insondable. Jusqu'au dernier instant. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais au fond de lui un tourbillon d'émotion contradictoire faisait rage._

_Il regarda ses amis, ses ennemis, ces étrangers, faisant la fête. Célébrant l'anniversaire d'une victoire, l'anniversaire de la mémoire. Et tout cela au nom de l'oubli._  
_Il regardait le monde pour une dernier fois, avec un regret et un pincement au cœur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_Il regardait son fils rire, comme lui n'avait jamais rit. Il regardait son fils aimer, comme lui aurait aimé aimer. Simplement, sans attache, avec espoir et innocence._

_Il regardait sa douce et secrète amante, les yeux brillants, tenant sa fille dans ses regardait ses long cheveux bruns virevolter autour de ce délicieux corps qui hantais sournoisement ses nuits._

_Il regardait sa femme, son air hautain remplacé par un sourire franc, comme elle n'en portait que rarement.__Il la regardait rire avec l'ennemi, comme si la haine était tombée dans l'oubli, l'espace d'une seule et unique nuit._

_Il regardait la vie animer ce bar mort, qui avait vu passer chez lui traîtres comme héros. Bar qui avait vu son innocence enfantine s'envoler au prix de la noirceur._

_Enfin il regardait la mort, qui semblait le guetter de loin. Serait-ce douloureux ? Jamais plus que les plaies qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à essayer de refermer. En vain._

**Voilà Voilà, alors vos avis ? Ça vous donne envie de connaitre la suite ? J'espère bien haha;**

**Je poste la suite bientôt, en attendant, Portez vous bien ;D**

**SahraCharmy**


	2. Les Adieux

**Bonne Lecture... :)**

* * *

Astoria se tenait devant lui, ses lèvres rouges sang s'étirant en un sourire crispé, qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Sa peau de porcelaine était faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, ses yeux d'un vert forêt semblait refléter les secrets les plus sombres de son âme, ses longs cheveux noir virevoltaient autour de son visage. Une déesse, une beauté surréelle.

Elle regardait son mari, Drago Malfoy, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.  
Et lui se disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle.  
Elle le regardait avec cette appréhension compréhensive, comme si elle savait déjà tout de ce qui allait arriver, mais qu'elle priait encore dieu que tout redevienne comme avant.  
Elle l'aimait vous savez ? Elle n'était pas seulement cette sang-pur idéal qu'on avait pensé apte à jouer le rôle de Lady Malfoy. Elle n'était pas seulement une autre branche à l'un des arbres généalogiques les plus purs d'Europe.  
Elle était aussi la mère de son enfant, la gardienne de ses secrets. Elle le connaissait comme personne, du moins avant que l'autre femme n'arrive.  
Et elle l'aimait. De tout son âme, de tout son cœur. Astoria n'avait jamais cru en l'amour. Et elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Seul Drago avait réussi à s'immiscer sournoisement au travers de sa carapace, tel un serpent. Et elle l'avait laissé faire, parce que finalement ca lui plaisait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

**-« Écoute Asto'... »** commença Drago d'une voix fébrile

Mais elle le coupa, elle savait déjà après tout, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
\- «**Vas la voir. Dis lui que tu l'aime. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais de ne pas lui dire. Mort ou pas. Dis lui tout. Je sais que tu l'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aime aussi, je le voix dans tes yeux. Je sais que tu n'es plus tout à fait à moi. Mais qu'importe, tu m'as offert le plus peau cadeau du monde, un fils. Un fils qui aura les qualités de son père, et à qui je raconterai la vie de l'homme merveilleux que fut son père. Je lui dirais combien son père l'aimait, je lui dirait qu'il est partit trop tôt, mais qu'il est toujours là, tout près, a veiller sur Maman et lui. Maintenant Vas. Vas et ne te retourne pas, fait ce que tu as à faire»** avait alors dit Astoria, en caressant le visage de son mari. Une larme roula sur les joues des deux époux, et ne fit plus qu'une quand elle tomba sur leurs deux mains liées.

**-«Je t'aime Astoria. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant...»**

**\- « Je sais»** dit-elle en souriant tristement, **«Mais tu l'aime bien plus que tu ne m'a jamais aimé. Et ce n'est pas grave tu sais ?Elle le mérite. Si elle a vu en toi ce que j'ai vu en toi, elle mérite ton amour. Je ne m'interposerai pas.»**

Puis elle était partie. Elle avait pris son fils dans ses bras, s'était excusée de quitter la fête si tôt, prétextant un mal de tête. Elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois._ **Avec amour. Avec peine. Avec admiration. Avec Rage. Avec désolation. Avec Calme Avec espoir et désespoir.** _Elle l'avait regardé avec tout ce qu'elle était. Avec toute son âme. Comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. Puis elle était partie. Sans se retourner. _Et son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque pas._

* * *

Elle aimait bien Astoria.  
Elle était arrivé à cette conclusion rien qu'en voyant l'amour pour sa famille se refléter dans le moindre de ses gestes. Astoria était douce, d'une grande sagesse, et avait l'air de tout savoir. Et de tout accepter sans dire un mot. Comme si elle savait que son mari la trompait, et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, parce qu'elle l'aimait.  
Et d'un coup elle s'était senti mal de lui voler chaque jour un peu plus son mari.  
Elle s'était promis d'arrêter. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ressentais le besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas méchante vous savez.  
Hermione Granger Weasley était tout sauf méchante, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
Elle était juste malade d'amour. D'amour aveugle.

Il l'était tout trois. Autant Drago pour penser qu'aimer deux femmes serait sans conséquences, autant Astoria pour pardonner les moindres erreurs de son époux. Autant Hermione pour espérer qu'un jour Drago serait à elle. Rien qu'a elle. Espérer qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime. Espérer qu'il pense a elle jour et nuit, autant qu'elle pense a lui jour et nuit.

_**Leur amour était aveugle, passionné, rempli d'espoir vain. Leur amour était destructeur, mais il ne disait rien.**_

Hermione était donc assise avec ses meilleurs amis, à rire distraitement à leurs blagues.  
Ses pensées étaient occupées par un certain blond, et cela n'échappa pas à ses amis.  
Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Hermione sembla se réveiller de son rêve. Elle avait les yeux fixé sur Drago qui avançait à pas vif vers elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et là Hermione comprit. A son pas pressé, à son regard triste, à sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude, à son corps si mince qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir aller aussi vite. La mort semblait avoir lentement pris possession de lui. Mais malgré tout elle se surprit a le trouver, encore et toujours, séduisant. Il n'avait plus grand chose du grand et musclé Drago dont elle était tombé amoureuse. La maladie avait altéré sa beauté. Mais il n'en était rien de son charme. Son irrésistible et éternel charme. Ce charme qui rend la personne la plus banale en quelqu'un d'inoubliable. Un charme à la Malfoy qu'on ne pouvait lui nier.

La seconde d'après il l'embrassait comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé.  
Cliché vous dites ? C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu comme j'ai vu. Toutes les personnes présentes ce soir là pourront vous le dire.  
Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui faire comprendre par de simples mots, il l'avait fait passé à travers ce baiser.  
_On sentait là tout son désespoir, son amour, sa peur._ Ce baiser avait le goût sucré d'un baiser interdit, le goût amer d'un baiser d'adieux.  
Le goût d'un amour voué à l'échec et qui fini inévitablement en larmes.

Il se décolla d'elle, mais gardant son front collé au sien.  
Tous le bar semblait retenir son souffle, tout comme les deux amants. Un silence religieux occupait les lieux, comme si même les esprits farceurs qui habitaient le bar étaient conscients de l'importance de la scène.

Hermione était paralysée. Elle s'était trouvé dans des positions bien plus... Embarrassantes avec Drago, mais jamais il n'avait affiché leur relation au public.  
Vous imaginez le chaos ? Un héros de guerre trompant sa femme avec l'héroïne de guerre mondialement connus pour avoir combattus au côté d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger elle même mariée au meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley.

Drago cherchait ses mots. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun son ne sortait. C'était trop dur. Trop douloureux. Alors il oublia ce qu'il avait à dire. Tout était écrit dans sa lettre de toute manière. Alors il lui dit ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, là, maintenant.

**«Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que toutes les conneries que j'ai faites ont été vaines, ou bien elle ont au moins fait en sortes que tu sois aussi folle de moi que je suis fou de toi ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu aurais voulu t'enfuir je ne sais ou, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus avec moi ?»** dit-il en un murmure, tout doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer l'ambiance générale.

Hermione eut un petit rire triste, tandis que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle pris une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendre compte que tout n'avait était un rêve. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui dise tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi le seule moment où elle entendrait ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait serait lors de ses adieux ?

**«Qu'est ce que ça change que je t'aime ou non ? Tu partiras quand même de toute façon. Tu me laissera seule, et brisée. Alors oui je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que je n'aurai jamais dû t'aimer. Et Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu le sais. Et je le sais. Alors à quoi bon... A quoi bon?»** avait-elle dit doucement, la voix brisée.

Autour d'eux, les gens reprenaient peu à peu leur conversation. Certains commentaient avec excitation ce qui venait de se passer, prévoyaient déjà les futurs interviews de la Gazette du Sorcier durant les quelles ils expliqueront explicitement absolument tout ce qui venait de se passer.

**«Ca ne change rien c'est vrai, mais c'est mon dernier souhait. Savoir que je t'ai rendu fou autant que tu l'as fait. Considère ça comme un... Lot de consolation», avait-il dit avec un petit rire moqueur avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux en lui tendant la lettre, «Tout ce que j'ai jamais pu vouloir te dire se trouve dans cette lettre. Ne la lis pas maintenant s'il te plait, attends un peu. Profite de la fin de la soirée, profite de tes amis, profite de ta vie 'Mione. Ne t'arrête surtout pas pour moi. Promets le moi.»**

Elle avait hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation et il avait sourit. Puis il était partit.

Elle resta longtemps debout à fixer la porte par laquelle il était passé. Elle resta longtemps à prier pour qu'il revienne en lui disant d'un air moqueur que sa tête valait tout les Gallions du monde. Elle resta longtemps à entendre son cœur se briser et se briser tandis que les larmes tombaient en rafales sur ses joues.

**Pour elle la vie s'était arrêté.**

**Mais pour le monde,la vie avait déjà repris son cours.**

* * *

**Gazette Du Sorcier, édition du 4 Mai 2002**

_C'est avec effroi et peine que nous avons appris hier la mort du Héro de Guerre Drago Malfoy, à seulement l'âge 22 ans. Il laisse derrière lui une femme désemparée et un fils désormais orphelin de père. Il semblerai que le jeune Malfoy ait été victime d'un sortilège de mort lente lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Et je vous assure c'est aussi surprise et attristée que vous que j'ai appris ces nouvelles._  
_Il aurait passé sa dernière soirée au bar de La Victoire où l'ensemble des jeunes sorciers de Londres fêtaient l'anniversaire de la Victoire. Il en aurait profiter pour dire ses adieux à sa femme et son fils, et à ses plus proches amis._  
_C'est une Angleterre en deuil que nous laisse ce jeune homme, que son âme soit aux côtés des plus grands, et qu'il repose en paix au près de tous les morts de cette guerre._

**Rédactrice en Chef de la Gazette,**  
**Daphnée Greengrass**

_"Drago Malfoy n'était pas mon ami. Mais de ce que j'ai vu de lui dans ses plus sombres moment mérite le respect. C'était un grand sorcier, un des meilleurs de sa promotion, représentant avec fierté et honneur les valeurs de sa famille et de sa maison. Mes plus sincères condoléances au monde sorcier qui perd une de ses perles rares, et à ses proches qui perdent un ami, un fils, un frère, et un mari qu'il leur a été cher"_

**Harry Potter**

_"On dit que les meilleurs partent les premiers, ce n'est pas tout le temps vrai vous savez. Drago Malfoy n'était pas de ceux qu'on considère comme "meilleurs". Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit partit, trop tôt._  
_Il est partit comme il a vécu. Sans avoir eu le choix."_

** Pansy Parkinson Zabini**

_"Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Qu'il va me manquer ? Qu'il ne méritait pas ça ? Vous ne le savez déjà que trop bien. Ce que vous ne savez pas, par contre, c'est que quelle que soit les erreurs qu'il ai pu commettre, je les lui pardonne toute, sans exception. Et cela vaut aussi bien pour Hermione Granger. Respectez donc la mort de mon mari et ne cherchez pas à ternir son image, et là je peux vous assurer que vous aurez remplis tout vos devoirs envers une femme en deuil"_

**Astoria Greengrass Malfoy**

_" Je savais. Pour le sort. Et je peux vous assurer que savoir qu'il allait mourir ne diminue ni la peine, ni la surprise. La dernière chose qu'il m'ai demandé de faire était de vivre ma vie et de ne pas m'arrêter pour lui. Vous devriez tous en faire de même. En sa mémoire. Et en la mémoire de tout ceux qui sont mort comme lui, pour la liberté de notre pays. Qu'il repose en paix, dans l'amour et la douceur, et puisse Merlin l'accompagner dans le long chemin qu'est la mort"_

**Hermione Granger Weasley**

* * *

.**Voila donc la première partie de cet OS, comment vous le trouvez ? Ce n'est pas trop court ? Je suis en train d'écrire la suite (avec la lettre de Drago hehe), je la poste aussi Bientot :)**

**Laissez moi une petite review, c'est la seule marque de votre passage, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir si ça vous as plu !**


End file.
